


【Tattoo】禁域（三）

by ppboss



Series: 禁域 [2]
Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: Your body is under my control, your will is driven by my demand, you are my possession, you belong to me.





	【Tattoo】禁域（三）

辰星映缀下的天幕泛着深邃的藏青，将夜笼罩得更加安静。立在廊边的两排火烛跳动着橘红色的光，在黑暗中烫出两排整齐的孔，漏出远方传来的清脆跫音。

半晌，一双漆黑的军靴停在了走廊尽头，门轴吱呀转动的声音将暗夜彻底撕开，明亮的灯光争先恐后地从房间中倾泻而出，包裹住门口安静矗立的身影。

“父亲。”

“嗯。”伯爵的视线扫过跪立在门口的养子头顶，蓬松的卷发被潮气凝结成绺，水珠顺着额前的碎发滴落在张艺兴膝前，洇出几枚深色的梅瓣。张艺兴双手覆上伯爵的靴筒，微一发力，就将两只还泛着淡淡体温的靴子从伯爵身上褪了下来。伯爵踩上面前摆放的长绒拖鞋，顺手将刚刚脱下来的外套搭在张艺兴肩膀上，径直迈进了浴室。

冰凉的金属勋章落在张艺兴肩头，叮当地触碰着伤口下新生的淡粉色肌肤，透着刺痛的瘙痒感。直到伯爵的身影消失在浴室门口，张艺兴才缓缓起身，将勋章一个个取下摆进衣帽间的抽格里，又重新将军装熨烫整齐，靴底的污渍清理干净，转而推开了那扇并未合拢的门。

雪白的雾气从水面升腾起来，逸散在不大的空间里，伯爵合眼靠在浴缸边缘，金丝的眼镜上已经被水汽凝出了一层白雾。张艺兴跪立半晌，仍未见到伯爵有什么动作，反倒是听到了几声略沉重的呼吸声。

“父亲？”见伯爵并未回应自己的轻声试探，张艺兴半跪着向前凑了凑，只见伯爵枕着浴缸边缘的瓷枕，胸膛浸在水下随着呼吸均匀地上下起伏，在水面摇起轻微的波纹。

**_竟然，睡着了？_ **

想到平日威严的父亲竟然会在洗澡的时候睡着，张艺兴不禁咬着下唇轻轻扬了扬嘴角。或许是因为白天的政务过于繁忙，伯爵甚至还没来得及在池水中打出泡沫，就在热气的舒缓下失去了意识。张艺兴凝神望着透明池水下被烫得淡红的光洁身体，抬手从架子上取下一个浴花，替伯爵擦洗起来。

伯爵素来勤于政务，却也从未耽误过锻炼，流畅的肌肉线条此刻在眼下一览无余，张艺兴甚至能够清晰地看到伯爵脚背上的血管在热气的蒸腾下鼓胀起来，泛着淡青色，将皮肤衬得更加透白。

Lay的安静无意间助长了张艺兴的胆量，他扔下了手中的浴花，直接将乳白色的浴液挤在了手心。糅杂的植物香气很快从掌间飘散开来，张艺兴的双手从伯爵的双乳顺着腰线滑下，腰侧结实的肌肉在放松状态下有紧致软弹的触感，臀尖和大腿处却又柔和许多。张艺兴仔细冲洗着覆在伯爵身上的这层温滑薄膜，却在视线对上伯爵脸颊时略微有些愣怔。

伯爵平日素以威严示人，金属镜框下的眉目也皆是严肃和冷漠，现在睡梦中的伯爵敛起凌厉的眸光，只剩下浓密的眼睫随着呼吸轻轻地颤动，让人不知不觉凝神靠近。

热气蒸腾下的唇泛着晶莹的红色，张艺兴屏住呼吸向上贴去，狭小的浴室安静得仿佛只能听见张艺兴擂鼓一般的心跳，和因为动作被搅得哗啦作响的清脆水声。

“在干什么？”

耳畔猛然响起的声音打断了张艺兴前进的动作，随即跪立在旁的膝盖一软，整个人便跌进了浴缸当中。半满的池水因为突然增加的身影哗啦向外溢去，张艺兴慌乱之中只能伸手扣住旁边的浴缸边沿，却因为混杂着浴液的湿滑池水怎么也站不起来。

飞溅的水花钻进了张艺兴的口鼻，直到伯爵揽着腰将张艺兴从池水中捞出靠在浴缸边缘，张艺兴才缓缓平静下来。纯白的衬衣在池水的浸润下变成半透明的颜色，伯爵没有放开张艺兴腰上的手臂，只半跪在张艺兴身前居高临下地望着。

“胆子大了不少啊。”

“没有，父亲…”张艺兴慌乱地辩解，却因为伯爵镜片上的水雾看不清父亲神色，争辩的声音越发小了起来。

伯爵亦因迷蒙的镜片看不到养子的模样，便抬手将镜框摘了下来，扔在一旁的矮架上。眼前的世界重归清明，只看见养子发尖的水滴落在扇叶般的睫毛上，忽闪抖动着滚进眼睛，张艺兴用力眨巴几下，这才看清萦绕在父亲眼中的浅浅笑意。

张艺兴僵直的身体在伯爵怀中逐渐柔软下来，伯爵的眼底倒映着张艺兴的狼狈模样，眉宇间尽是温柔。或许是父亲的怀抱过于温暖，让人在其中一不小心就失了神。

“气喘匀了？”

“啊？还，还没…哦不，喘匀…”

伯爵不再给养子再开口的机会，便伸出手指捏住下巴将人拉近，覆上一个温柔的吻。不知是来自浴液还是养子的草木气息，让张艺兴舒适地微眯起眼，眼底不自觉透露出来的些许眸光勾住那双湿漉漉的眼睛。伯爵看着怀中养子紧皱的眉头疏散开来，神情也从紧张过渡到安逸，再到沉迷，白日里堆积在心头的疲倦纷纷随着胸腔中淌过的暖流缓缓褪去。

见人享受得紧，伯爵勾着舌尖在人口腔戏弄地刮蹭，每当张艺兴要缠上来便收回躲开，如此反复了几次，怀中乖巧的养子也变得焦躁起来，勾着伯爵的脖颈发出幼狮一般不满的低哼。伯爵见状嗤笑开来，拍了拍手中的屁股，示意养子从浴缸中起身。

“水凉了，去洗洗，小心伤口。”

伯爵难得的温柔舒缓了张艺兴心中的阴沉，暖热的水流顺着花洒包裹在身上，将张艺兴对伯爵存的那一点怨怒也融化开来，张艺兴扯过一旁架子上伯爵留下的半湿浴巾，草草将身上的水珠沾了沾，深吸了一口其中的味道，才回到卧室中来。

床头的矮几上点着一盏小蜡烛，在桌案上摇曳，时而拉长时而一副要熄灭的模样，伯爵靠坐在床头，垂眸攥着一本卷宗，偌大的房间只有翻阅纸张和钢笔在纸页刮擦的“沙沙”声，安静得有些冷淡。

小腿上流下的成串水珠在地毯上洇出一道印记，张艺兴抬头偷瞄着卷宗后露着的半张脸，见人没有丝毫搭理的打算，大着胆子扯扯浴袍的边角，翻身躺到了伯爵另一侧的位置。伯爵身旁陷下一个柔软的浅坑，却依旧只是翻看那几页薄纸，多余的眼神也不给。

月前在圣山上留下的伤口已经生长出淡粉色的新肉，摩擦在床单上泛着隐约的瘙痒。张艺兴垂眸等待半晌，见伯爵仍在卷宗后圈点着什么，不满地环住伯爵的腰身贴得紧了些。养子将脸埋在伯爵腰侧，贪婪地吮吸着伯爵衣料上的气味，又仰脸望见眼前白皙皮肤包裹着筋腱鲜明的指节，不禁伸舌沿着虎口向拇指一路舔舐。

手背的麻痒引起了伯爵的注意，Lay合上笔帽将文件一并扔在床头，将食指放入养子口中，不算温柔地搅弄作乱的软舌。指尖在口腔轻按揉捏，指腹点上舌根时产生了剧烈的异物侵入感，张艺兴下意识想要阖嘴退开，头顶就传来了伯爵的指令。

“张嘴。”

严厉低哑的声音让张艺兴身子一抖，乖乖忍着口腔中的不适感，顺从地迎合着伯爵指尖的侵入。柔软的唇舌被逗弄得充血泛红，喉间卷起的不适感仿佛比深喉时的侵入还要强烈。伯爵被养子的轻哼勾得心痒，抽出手指压在唇瓣上，眉尾微挑，养子便会意将泛着水光的指节细细吮吸干净，伯爵满意地勾起唇角，抬手摸了摸张艺兴毛绒绒的头顶。

张艺兴得到了来自父亲的温柔抚慰，环住伯爵脖颈试图索取更多，却被按住肩头推开了些。伯爵眼中的笑意不减，把床头的卷宗递到人手里，声音柔和，可内容却让张艺兴动作一滞。

“今天我不在的时候，都干了什么？”

“没干什么…”张艺兴的声音在面前摊开的几张松草纸前愈发低微，虽是野兽，但在伯爵的教育下也依稀认得几个字，面前的记录，俨然是他今日的行踪报告。

“亲自选了老师让你跟着学，不学，是都会了？那来念念，这张纸上都写了什么？”

“父亲…”

“念。”伯爵突然变冷的神色让张艺兴终于意识到这并不是父亲同他的睡前游戏，只得捏起面前的纸张怯懦着开口。

“晨起于偏殿停留一时半刻…午后三刻，师父布置读书功课，辅以摹字练习，殿下…殿下…”

“念下去。”

“殿下…读书一刻不足，师父以理服之，殿下言…”张艺兴求饶地蹭了蹭伯爵的手背，下唇被啮在齿关轻微颤抖，伯爵却没有丝毫心软的意思，张艺兴只得硬着头皮继续，“我不练字，我练拳。”

伯爵的声音落在张艺兴耳畔，“让你练字，你说要练拳，还将师父捆了丢在后院。这样大逆不道的事情是我教你的？”

“父亲，我错了。”张艺兴不敢犹豫，忙从床上翻身爬下，挺直腰背跪在绒毯上，没来得及整理的衣袍不做遮掩地把布满伤痕的胸口袒露在空气中，数日前纵横交错的狰狞伤口已经变成一道道肉粉色纹路，随着养子瑟缩的身体微微颤抖。

伯爵合拢四指拍了拍大腿外侧，养子没有犹豫，起身从旁边的柜子中叼出伯爵惯用的软鞭，膝行直床边放在伯爵手心，再翘起后腰趴伏在伯爵面前。

父亲拿软鞭抽打后背，依例为十鞭，每两道鞭痕交错，张艺兴阖眼咬紧牙关，心里暗自思忖，直到一记响亮的巴掌落到臀尖，不由生出半分错愕。伯爵仿佛窥见了养子心底的讶异，却无意解释，反而将软鞭撇至一边，暗红色的蛇纹鞭柄就这样横陈在张艺兴眼前。

和软鞭击打立刻撕咬身体的锐利痛感不同，掌掴的钝痛是慢慢从身体底层浮现上来的。伯爵的巴掌“啪啪”落在臀部的软肉上，五指掌印在白皙的臀肉上从淡粉转为殷红，半透明的红肿皮肤底层透出细碎的血珠，仿佛下一秒就会洇出皮肤，湿润伯爵掌间的手纹。张艺兴屏息伏在伯爵膝上，烧灼的火辣痛感湿润了眼眶，可从父亲手上传来的熟悉触感又显得太过温存，尤其是当伯爵腿间欲望逐渐升腾，一种奇异的归属感让张艺兴感到前所未有的满足。就像是上古时期献祭诸神时吟唱的神秘颂歌，张艺兴保持着后臀高挺的跪伏姿势，字句清晰地报下惩罚数量。

“十…我错了…谢谢父亲…”

“错在哪里？”

“错在…不该顶撞老师…不该擅自去偏…啊！”防备之外的巴掌叠加在原本红肿的臀肉之上，让张艺兴几乎痛得弹了起来。

“不知悔改，是想接着打吗？”伯爵冷眼对上张艺兴的眸光，收回摩挲在腰臀处的手掌，转而操起一直摆放在张艺兴面前的软鞭。

如果说掌掴是带有情欲意味的责怪，那么在掌掴之后施加的软鞭，就只是没有任何情感意味的严厉惩罚。不仅因为锐利的鞭锋会直接破开充血脆弱的肌肤，更因为鞭子落下的地方不会再带有父亲手心的温度。张艺兴原本不惧伯爵的惩罚，可一旦想到父亲会因为自己的过错而失望愤怒，心底的惊慌就不受控制地彻底爆发出来。

“不是，不是的父亲，是…是我，我不该忤逆父亲的命令…”张艺兴僵直着身体，手心渗出的冷汗早就将紧攥的床单洇湿。伯爵感受到了张艺兴轻微啜泣的起伏，叹了口气将养子从腿上捞起抱在怀里。细雨般的吻落在张艺兴眼睫，伯爵尝到舌尖一抹咸涩的味道，语气逐渐和缓下来，“这么害怕鞭子？”

张艺兴得到了伯爵的怀抱，贪婪地抓紧Lay胸前的浴袍，将脸埋在伯爵颈窝。掌掴的动作需要控制手臂的力气，加上一直在膝弯牢牢架着张艺兴的身体，伯爵身上附着一层薄薄的热汗，张艺兴抓着伯爵的腰在父亲潮热的的身体上瑟缩，“不是害怕鞭子，是…害怕父亲失望。”

伯爵闻言瞳孔瞬时一缩，仿佛又看到了那个刚刚成年就独自钻进圣山野猎想要跟父亲证明自己的小羊，抬手将张艺兴脸颊上的泪珠一一拭去，深沉的眸光直透过张艺兴的瞳孔，印在张艺兴的心上。

“你是伯爵之子，除了我，你不用对任何人抱歉，你是我的，你只需要听我的话，要乖，明白吗？”

“是，父亲。”张艺兴半仰在伯爵臂弯当中，手臂略微用力凑上前去，在伯爵唇角轻轻啄弄，唇齿交缠泄出温软的呢喃，“父亲，我是您的…”

半仰姿势下的吻并没有持续多久，红肿肉瓣的痛感就因为挤压的动作成倍增加，伯爵见状便将人从怀里放了出来，轻轻拍了拍手底的软肉，“去收拾一下，睡觉。”

张艺兴从伯爵身上爬起，敛了床头散落的几张纸，恨恨地在手中团成球丢进竹筒当中，如若不是告密的随使，父亲根本不会这样惩罚自己。松草纸揉捏的声响自然没有逃过伯爵的耳朵，反倒是张艺兴一脸气鼓鼓的模样激起了伯爵心中一丁点顽劣的心思。

“朝着纸页撒火，看来心中还是不服？”

“不是父亲，纸…团成球才好处理。”

“机密文件，我什么时候让你扔了？”

“可是…”张艺兴并没有察觉伯爵的挑逗，扪心奇怪，明明只是白天自己的行踪而已，算不得什么机密，为什么父亲会这样重视，难道不仅仅因为将老师捆了这一件事？那就只能…是因为自己私自去了偏殿吧…想到偏殿里住着的那个人，张艺兴原本柔和的目光霎时浸透出两分凶狠的颜色。

张艺兴垂头走回床边，惩罚过后的臀肉经过缓和痛感已经不再明显，只剩下通红的颜色随着身体血液的流通均匀遍布在臀峰之上，犹如一颗熟透的蜜桃，泛着丝丝缕缕的香甜。伯爵察觉到安静趴伏在床边的养子神情间的异常，“在想什么？”

“没有，父亲。”数日前伯爵在大殿留下男宠的画面重新涌入张艺兴脑海，愤恨的血液在胸膛横冲直撞，甚至比方才的惩罚带来的痛苦还要强烈。

“那今日，是白管教了。”

“不，不是，父亲。”

“那有什么想法，说。”

“我该听父亲的话，不该擅自闯入偏殿，惹父亲生气…”

偏殿？伯爵微微眯了眯眼，总算抓到了张艺兴这一月来举止反常的症结所在，原来，是对偏殿里那个人耿耿于怀。云开月明之余，伯爵心中却是有些不满，一连放纵张艺兴多日赖在自己的卧室，竟然还会在心里偷偷存着这样的想法，当真是头养不熟的野物。

“你确实不该到那去。除了偏殿，还有没有别的？”

“没有了…”张艺兴的声音低低地埋在枕头上，反扑回来的热气捂得整个人都有些木讷，伯爵俯身含上养子的耳垂，低沉的嗓音适时地在一旁提醒，“想想方才说了什么，比如，谁才是你的主人？”

“父亲…是我的主人…”

伯爵微笑着起身，膝盖顶在养子双腿之间，取过方才放在床头的钢笔，威严的声音像是宣告，又像是笔尖落在身体上的印记——

“Your body is under my control, your will is driven by my demand, you are my possession, you belong to me.”

金属的笔尖刚落下有冰凉的触觉，却会随着笔画的移动在身上留下极细的刮擦感，覆盖在原本肿痛的肉瓣上，将瘙痒与刺痛的矛盾触感推入身体最深处。炭黑色的字体末尾留下了好看的拉花，正是伯爵习惯的笔迹，哑光的乌色痕迹铺在殷红的彩晕之上，与张艺兴白皙的身体形成了极鲜明的对比，伯爵居高临下地望着身下的作品，一种前所未有的强烈占有欲突然吞噬而来。

**_真是，一刻也不想再等下去了。_ **

不想他再因为无知的危机感产生对自己的怀疑，不想他整日因为猜测而战战兢兢，不想让他长大进入别人的视线…

他是我的，只能是我的…

伯爵起身从书房拿出一个托盘，不等张艺兴疑问，一个冰凉的金属圆球就被塞进了张艺兴口中。皮质的绳结在后脑处扣紧，随即一条黑色的丝绸缎带便将眼前的光线全部阻隔开来。突如其来的黑暗让人挣扎着有些不安，伯爵分跨在张艺兴腰侧，俯身一路从脊背舔舐到脖颈，再到柔软的耳垂，夹杂着欲望的声音有些沙哑，却拥有让人定心的强大魔力。

耳畔的摩擦感让张艺兴的身体软成了一滩温暖的水，围绕着伯爵的声音缓慢地流淌，“本来想等到你的伤恢复，可是我不想再等了。”清脆的金属碰撞声音在头顶响起，一副银亮的手铐固定在张艺兴手腕，中间的绳索在床头的立杆上结实地缠绕了两圈，“可能会有一些疼，但这不是惩罚，是爸爸的愿望。相信我，好不好？”

细密的吻落在肩颈处，配合着伯爵温柔的嗓音，张艺兴很快将身体完全打开，用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭伯爵的唇峰，呜咽着点头。伯爵得到了养子的回应，落下的亲吻变得凶猛，张艺兴在安抚之下呼吸逐渐粗重起来，一颗跳动的圆球就这样被挤进了水淋淋的后穴当中。

敏感处被揉搓挤压的战栗很快麻痹了身体上的痛觉， 冰凉的酒精棉球擦过身体刺激着神经引发不自主的瑟缩，伯爵轻轻拍打着养子的后背，等到酒精挥发殆尽，才取出一枚泛着银光的细针。

细锥型的银针尾端是一个水滴形的墨囊，盛装着半管黑色的骨炭染料，伯爵轻轻抚摸着张艺兴画满黑色纹路的腰窝，着力刺了下去。银针进入身体的痛觉让张艺兴猛地一弹，两瓣臀肉也随之夹紧，被刺入的皮层立刻被染出一个黑色小点，伯爵将养子后穴的震动推上两分，等张艺兴身体重新柔软后，才刺下第二针。

连绵不断的酥麻感夹杂后臀跳动的肿痛撕咬着人的神经，伯爵持针的动作流畅而稳定，在道具的辅助下完美地将刺青带来的痛感降到了最低。

后腰处的布线繁复美丽，银针走过的肌肤不出意料地渗出殷红的血珠，和表面的黑色染料混合在一起。伯爵从托盘中取出一块冰丝软帕，将多余的液珠吸拭干净。冰凉的触感落在皮肤上有瞬时的镇痛效果，这是伯爵在一次又一次的尝试中，所找到的最完美的材质。

最后的消毒环节是无可避免的，冰凉的酒精顺着皮肤上的针孔渗入伤口，生生在养子背后激出一身的冷汗。张艺兴被强烈的痛感挤压出无法抑制的闷哼，齿关瞬时锁紧咬在了伯爵先前放置在口中的金属球上。

身后肆虐的圆球被轻轻取出，口塞和眼罩也被一一解下，张艺兴缩在伯爵怀中迷蒙地睁开眼睛，眼前却仍是一片黑暗，还有伯爵手心传来的温度，“屋里亮，先闭一会眼睛。”

张艺兴的眼睫轻轻刮过伯爵掌心，如同一只幼小的蝴蝶扇动翅膀，卷起一股细微的气流。伯爵的手在养子背后轻柔地梳理，口中的话语也温柔到了极致，“好孩子，你做的很好。”

从黑暗中恢复过来的张艺兴不肯松开抓在伯爵肩膀的手，话语间带着浅浅的鼻音，“父亲，是什么时候会了纹身？”伯爵轻笑，将搭在张艺兴腿上的绒毯向上拉了拉，又小心避开身后的伤口，“一月前，你去圣山的前一晚。”

圣山，前晚，那岂不是…丝丝缕缕的线索终于在张艺兴心中连结成串，可摆在眼前的事实却幸福得让人不敢相信，“那偏殿里…”

“拿来练手的东西罢了，也值得你这么上心？”

一夜的秋风未紧，伯爵身上的气息将张艺兴紧密包裹起来，柔和了遍布在身上的痛楚，一觉下来竟也睡得安稳异常。

张艺兴依例在第七声晨钟敲响的时候起床，跪侍着等待伯爵转醒。窗风透进来的风有些许凉意，但床边裸露的身体依旧挺立得笔直，露出腰下已经褪去红肿的纹样和臀尖两团粉色云团。

伯爵睁眼的第一道光景，便是眼下这副模样。

顾及到养子身上的伤口，伯爵强行将翻涌的欲火压制下去，径直走去洗漱整理。隔间传来衣物铺展抖动的声响，张艺兴将床单上的最后一丝褶皱抚平，走进了伯爵的更衣室。

落地的穿衣镜将养子的身体完完全全投映下来，张艺兴伸手从伯爵手中接过腰封，环抱着伯爵身体搭上了背后的暗扣。

这是张艺兴第一次和伯爵一起出现在更衣室，更是他第一次亲手为伯爵打理晨起的衣束，挺括的军装从里到外散发着一丝冰冷的意味，却让张艺兴不由自主地在衣料上流连。

或许是养子的情动过于明显，伯爵抬腕扣住身上作乱的双手将人按到镜前，拇指在腰侧的痕迹周围细细摩挲。张艺兴追随着伯爵的视线向镜子里望去，仔细分辨着那片仍旧泛红的皮肤上描画的复杂纹样。

是他最熟悉，每日都会见到的图案。

是，父亲的名字。

手写的字体与伯爵每日签署在文件上的样式别无二致，代表着伯爵作为权力者的掌控和认可，现在一般无二地出现在自己的身上，张艺兴钻进伯爵的怀抱，仰头轻蹭着父亲的下颌和脸颊，扬起的唇角和鼻尖的轻哼都不经意透出他此刻心情的兴奋。

“伤口还没有长好，不要闹，穿挂在衣架上的那套衣服，去书房等先生来，乖。”

“是，父亲。”张艺兴在伯爵唇角讨得一个安抚的轻吻，脸上的笑意直到伯爵的脚步声消失在走廊尽头才逐渐消失。

衣架上是一套纯白色的丝绵套衫，大抵也是伯爵精心挑选的材质，对创口没有丝毫的刺激。

距离下一次晨钟敲响还有三刻的光景，张艺兴松开扶上书房门把的手，转身往偏殿的方向走去。

 

－ TBC －


End file.
